Começo, meio e fim
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Quando a amizade se torna amor, é possível que ele dure? Mesmo que sejam crianças de onze anos, é mesmo possível que o amor nasça. É possível que ele morra também. Severus/Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Essa drabble foi escrita para o Drabble-a-Thon da seção J/L e o prompt usado foi 'lágrimas de dor'. Ela é sim Severus/Lily e a fic será James/Lily/Severus. Terá um pouco de JL mas será predominantemente SL. Se você não gosta, é uma pena, mas eles são muito fofos juntos. Será uma short-fic, porém talvez tenha mais do que 5 capítulos, mas todos serão curtos. Eu tenho até o quarto escrito e ainda não sei quantos serão, mas me desejem sorte, de qualquer forma.

**

* * *

**

**Começo&Fim**

As gotas quentes escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva e pingavam no asfalto, deixando nele pingos ligeiramente mais escuros. Ela apertava o joelho com força enquanto gotas vermelhas se juntavam as lágrimas no chão. Lily estava sentada, e a dor brilhava em seus olhos.

"Oi?" Uma voz tímida e infantil perguntou ao longe e fez Lily erguer seus molhados olhos verdes e deparar-se com uma figura baixinha e que deveria ter a mesma idade que a sua. "Tá tudo bem?"

Lily fez que não com a cabeça e o garoto ajoelhou-se próximo a ela para analisar o corte que ela fizera no joelho. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e a levou até uma casa branca no fim da rua.

"Meu nome é Severus," ele disse como quem não quer nada e Lily se pegou sorrindo. "E isso vai arder um pouco." Admitiu ele quando passou um algodão embebido em uma substância incolor que fez os olhos de Lily arderem em lágrimas mais uma vez.

"Lily," ela gemeu, levando uma das mãos ao braço dele e apertando com força, como se aquilo aliviasse a dor. Os dedos finos dela deixaram uma leve marca vermelha nos braços pálidos de Severus e eles se pegaram trocando sorrisos quase cúmplices, Lily pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

Antes que se desse conta o garoto estava ajoelhado, assoprando o pequeno corte no joelho da garota ruiva que acabara de conhecer. Ele nunca havia feito isso por ninguém mais, por algum motivo, ele tinha odiado ver aquelas lágrimas escorrendo de um rosto tão bonito quanto o dela.

Eles nunca pensaram que a dor seria o inicio - e, futuramente, o fim - daquela amizade.


	2. Começo de fato

**Começo de fato.**

Os cabelos ruivos caiam desgrenhados pelo rosto pálido de Lily, que olhava sonhadora para a janela embaçada de seu quarto. Suspirou. Como queria estar na rua com Severus ou algo assim.

Ela estava presa em casa há três dias e sentia tantas saudades dele que seu peito parecia explodir. Lily nunca, jamais, sequer havia pensado em conhecer alguém que, rapidamente, se tornasse tão importante.

Eles já se conheciam há alguns meses, o aniversário de Lily se aproximava e com ele a empolgação infantil dos dois. Lily nunca tinha tido um amigo que ficasse tão contente em comemorar o aniversário dela.

Na verdade, ela nunca tinha tido um amigo de verdade até aquela altura de sua vida infantil.

Ela suspirou quando sua mãe entrou no quarto de novo, coberta de neve.

"Filha, seu almoço." Sorridente e contagiante, sua mãe apoiou a bandeja no colo da garota e beijou-lhe a testa. "Daqui a pouco venho te trazer o remédio, querida."

A garota assentiu mirando a sopa de letrinhas em seu prato e suspirou profundamente quando sua mãe fechou a porta atrás de si. Não que ela não gostasse de ser mimada pela mãe, mas ela _realmente_ preferia estar com Severus.

Comeu a sopa deixando, propositalmente, 'esses' e 'eles' no prato e sentiu-se cheia rapidamente. A porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo Lily ofegar com a surpresa. Lá estava parado Severus, sorrindo e carregando um pequeno pote de remédios.

"Oi." Ele disse calmamente. A voz quase não saindo e Lily imaginou que ele estivesse nervoso.

"Oi," seu sorriso finalmente se abriu depois de dias e ela fez um sinal para ele se aproximar. "o que 'cê tá fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver você." Ele sentou-se na ponta da cama e estendeu para ela o pote de remédio.

"Ah," ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais. "Que bom! Eu já estava sentindo sua falta." Lily viu as bochechas dele ganharem um leve tom avermelhado, mas continuou sorrindo como se tudo fosse absolutamente normal. Ela pôs uma das pastilhas na boca e bebeu um grande gole de água em cima.

"Deve ser bem chato ficar por aqui." Ele concluiu, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. "Mas sabe o que é mais chato?"

"Hum?" Ela perguntou sem estar realmente interessada. Era legal da parte dele tentar fazê-la se sentir melhor por estar presa dentro de casa mas nada podia ser mais entediante do que ficar observando as coisas pela janela embaçada do quarto.

"Ficar lá em baixo," ele apontou pela janela mesmo que fosse impossível distinguir muita coisa do lado de fora. "sem você." Ele completou num suspiro de voz quase inaudível, mas o silêncio do quarto permitiu que Lily o ouvisse.

Pela primeira vez – de muitas – ela escorregou a mão sobre a dele e afagou-a de leve, murmurando um agradecimento qualquer. Os detalhes não importavam muito, na verdade, mas Lily percebera que acabara de conhecer o garoto que olharia pela janela embaçada com ela, se isso os fizesse ficar perto um do outro.

**

* * *

N/A: **Eu sei que poucas pessoas gostam de Sev/Lily, mas deem um desconto, vai =3


End file.
